A typical narrow band energy detector can accurately and efficiently detect and/or create images from energy radiating from a scene within a specific spectral band. For example, an infrared detector is able to create images from energy in the infrared spectral band. In order to improve the performance within the specific spectral band for which the detector is designed, the detector may include a narrowband window that rejects spectral bands outside of the specific targeted spectral band.